Bondage for the Soul
by Mishasfan
Summary: The bar Alfred wanted to go to was full, so he tried one he had never seen before. Little did the American know that he had stumbled into a leather-loving BDSM bar, along with a sexy Russian domme to boot. A role play converted into a readable format.
1. A New Bar

**Bondage for the Soul**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers AU_

RusAme [Russia and America]

Authors: Mishasfan and VoltageSama.

A role-play converted into a readable format; Furthermore, this is an AU so Russia and America are not Nations- They go by Ivan Braginsky and Alfred Jones.

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a nice enough night, with nice enough weather, Alfred decided. Not too cold, not terribly hot. There was a cool breeze whistling through the sparse trees of the city. It was a Friday night, late enough for a good drink but not quite morning yet, and that was what the American planned to do.

Most of the bars on this side of town were busy, lines running out the door with tipsy excited folks waiting to be let in. Alfred scanned the block for a quieter one, quickly spotting a plush looking bar kind of area with no line whatsoever- it looked nice, perhaps he would just go in, see what the drinks were priced, and hightailed it out of there if they were too expensive. Yeah, genius plan! He was good at those! He straightened his jacked upon his shoulders, patting down his unruly blonde hair. C'mon, al. Stop being an idiot.

He stepped through the doors of the establishment, looking for the drink bar. Odd, he didn't see one right away... And it smelled a bit funny. And people... Sure do dress weird these days...

Ah we'll, heroes didn't judge! Maybe he could ask someone. He made his way over to a man who was standing alone, his pale hair and scarf easy to pick out in the crowd. "'Scuse me, dude?" He chirped, tapping the man's shoulder. "I need some help..."

Ivan had on a slick black button up with black pants, only his white scarf made him stick out. He was known very well around the club scene, that scarf is what identified him. Purple eyes met with Alfred's as his hair swept gently in his face, although he blew it out with a quick whisp of air from his mouth. His gaze was daunting, but as soon as he saw the aurora of Alfred's joyous, but nervous tone he gave a smile and lightened his body stance. "Ah, Da. What can I help you with comrade?" His voice was smooth and clearly foreign as he stood a few inches above Alfred.

Alfred gave an apologetic smile. "Ahhah, stupid question- what kinda... Bar is this?" He asked curiously, looking around again. "I don't see any drinks. Unless you're just as clueless as I am, heh" he let his bright blue eyes crinkle up at the edges in a rather embarrassed smile. "I mean, is this somebody's house or something? Or like a private party room?"

Ivan smiled even more and directed his hand to a nearby door. "Oh, you are new I see. Da, there are drinks to help people get social and know each other." he dipped a bit lower, the fingers of his hand flexing inward. "Follow me, and I can assure you you'll like what you see." Ivan already had an eye out for Alfred, he could almost taste that slightly tanned skin against his own as began to walk towards the doors dressed in black. There was a bar behind it, an actual bar with a sensually lit social room.

Well... That was weird. Alfred thought to himself, following the taller man into the other room. He was... New here? And what in the world did he mean by 'he would like what he saw'?

The blonde shrugged it off, following the man into a different room, this one filled with people in even more outlandish outfits than the ones previous. Collars, skimpy outfits, sometimes people weren't wearing anything. A normal person would've been concerned, but Alfred didn't have time for that. Oh god, thanks, ah... What's-your-face." He said lightheartedly to the pale man.

Ivan took his hand and kissed the fingertips gently, "Call me Vanya,..." he never gave out his real name at first, and he led Alfred to the bar where a muscular man wearing a black bandage harness and a woman in skimpy PVC served the drinks. Ivan slid into the seat and the guy easily recognized him, his voice did not match his body type. "Hey! V-v-v-Vanya. I see you have a cute little sub there. My, what a looker." he whistled, and Ivan held up his hand. "Ah, he is new... Calm yourself, Charles." he gave Alfred anything but an apologetic look, and smiled once more. "Your first drink is on me..."

Alfred turned red. Well, this guy was some sort of a gentleman, wasn't he? Kissing his hand, and holding onto him gently, guiding him over to the bar area. "Vanya, huh?" He repeated, the name rolling off of his tongue easily. "I'm Alfred." They both sat down on a stool, the man looking at Alfred and saying something about... A sub? Like a subway? Oh, maybe he thought it was cute they were holding hands like a train. That along with odd look Vanya gave him, Alfred felt his cheeks darken, and he straightened his jacket again. "I like whiskey." He suggested. "But I have money, you don't have to pay. Hah, I should probably be paying you, because you helped me, yanno, and get un-lost!"

Ivan raised an eyebrow, and nodded to the side as if he were considering it. In the back of his mind, he knew Alfred would be paying him back one way or another. He couldn't help but look him up and down, sizing him up and seeing if he might fit into the restraints he had. Yao was his old partner, so he knew the restraints wouldn't fit this muscular or possibly muscular man. He wanted to undress him with his eyes, but a large hand slid a 20 to his bartender. "Whiskey for Alfred, then. I will take vodka, with the usual twist." he bartender nodded and beginning making drinks. Ivan stated at Alfred with those eyes, only looking at his face this time.

Alfred looked down his torso carefully. Maybe he had something on his shirt...? Nooo, Vanya was checking him out, as we're several others in the bar. Psht, he knew he was good looking, but... Still! All of these people- and now the man were simply staring at his face, violet eyes wandering over his lips, his jaw.

Alfred grabbed the whiskey as soon as it was put down, taking a large gulp. "So, come here... Often?" He said lamely, licking his upper lip. "To this bar, I mean? Not... That is, like. I dunno." He took another sip of his alcohol, looking at his lap.

Ivan chuckled, and nodded. "Da. I have been here for years, coming at least once a week or a month." His hands cupped around his shot of vodka with lime, taking it all as well. He slid it to the bartender and nodded for another one. "Do you want me to explain where you are at, or would you like to guess?"

Oh, wow. He was really quite the regular. Alfred watched the man's pale lips close around the glass that he held, taking another sip of his whiskey. "Huh, well. Judging from the costumes and stuff... I'm not sure, really. Some masquerade thing? But as far as I can see, you're dressed normally, and you don't smell." Alfred trailed off. "Uh... Yeah, just tell me." He chuckled.

Ivan notched his head to the side gently as he faced Alfred and leaned onto his wrist as his hand extended to the floor. "You are in a BDSM, or as we like to call it, Fetish club. This is the most normal area, we like to relax and meet new possible partners here, da? There is a show starting soon, if you're wanting to please your inner voyeuristic tendencies and watch. There is no sex involved, but some interesting foreplay." He smiled, it was so inviting it was hard to deny.

Alfred felt his cheeks go a deep red. "A... F-fetish club?" He repeated shakily, a pink tongue peeking out to lap at suddenly dry lips. "Oh, that's... Nice."

Truth be told, he didn't know much about that type of thing. The closest he himself had ever gotten to remotely kinky was his ex-lover, who had a thing for handcuffing himself while Alfred watched, and that had just been awkward. "Please my inner-"

And then the other man looked at him in such a way that... Well, he had certainly never been looked at like before. The blonde swallowed, entranced. "Sure, yeah, that... Sounds... Good..." He stumbled over his words, keeping his eyes locked with Vanya's.

Ivan held his hand, "I encourage you to stay for the show, da? If this isn't your thing, I understand... "

Alfred nodded resolutely. No time to back out! Besides, Vanya... Was holding his hand. They had barely just met, but it felt nice. "You're gonna see it too, right? In this room?" He asked, now a bit nervous. What kind of fetishes... Fetish shows...?

Ivan nodded. "We can view it from right here in the back..." He sipped on his new vodka that was given to him. His hand released Alfred's, and he turned on the stool to face the different way from the bar. His back leaned against the bar, and his biceps curled and stretched the fabric on his skin as he slid his arms over his chest.

Alfred suddenly felt very self-conscious. He glanced down at his own rather baggy clothes, his leather army jackets not the best fitting article ever... What if he was underdressed? Or... Overdressed. Ivan was wearing a simple tight (very tight) black shirt that complimented his pale skin, but what if- he slipped off his coat, letting it pool around his waist. He had a T-shirt on underneath, thankfully just red, instead of what he had been wearing earlier, a Spider-Man print...

"Ladies and gentleman, voyeurs all around, we hope you are prepared for our show..." A man up front said. Or perhaps it was a woman. "Thank you for coming, and please- no throwing things up on the stage." They grinned slyly and excited.


	2. 50's Dining with Russians

**Bondage for the Soul**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers AU_

RusAme [Russia and America]

Authors: Mishasfan and VoltageSama.

A role-play converted into a readable format; Furthermore, this is an AU so Russia and America are not Nations- They go by Ivan Braginsky and Alfred Jones.

Chapter 2

* * *

The show continued on, and the lights dimmed as an urethra of spanking with crops and bending over the knee ensued. Many chuckled and gestured on with the name calling, as the dominatrix then tied her participant up and hung them upside down while tickling them. It was a very attentive show, and took time as the others had a notepad and were writing down ideas for their own pet. Ivan merely smiled, enjoying it as if it were a movie. His eyes glanced over at Alfred now and then, biting the inside of his lip only to glance back at the show. The final three-part was when the tables turned, and the submissive one tortured the domme tied her up to a chair and proceeded to make her writhe against the leather while making her jump for her. It was interesting, and highly sexual. No genitalia was shown, but a boob would slip now and then and no one seemed to mind. Ivan clapped along with the crowd; he found his pleasure smiles to be in high spirit as he had a few ideas of his own on what to do with Alfred, if he agreed. One thing Alfred would notice was that this was totally optional, and everyone in the show agreed to everything as it was completely mutual. Nothing like the horror stories one hears on TV.

After the show ended, Alfred was silent. It had been quite the show, nothing of which the American had ever seen before. He had always pictured this type of high to be sick and twisted, but the way these people portrayed the acts it was a sort of graceful fortune that left Alfred fascinated and very, very hot.

Perhaps one day he could do that.

Oh he'll no, what was he thinking? This was not something he had ever put thought into before, plus he was inexperienced at anything sexual. To be one of the dominants, he would need to know a lot more about sexuality and ways to make his Partner and himself feel good.

Bit of course, if he was the submissive...

No. Nonononono never. Even if Vanya had been looking at him interestedly, his violet eyes flashing in a way that made Alfred want to melt.

Ivan smiled as what seemed to be what he always did, and his lips parted to talk. "How did you like the show?" However, it seemed Alfred didn't hear him as he was distracted, so he cleared his throat a bit.

Alfred blinked. "Huh, what? Oh, it was... Interesting." He said, trying to take a sip of his whiskey again, but it was empty. "What did you think of it, then?"

Ivan smiled, "Not the best I've seen... but it was very entertaining. Would you like another whiskey?" He swore he wasn't trying to get Alfred drunk, only relaxed enough to make his worries not so apparent.

"Sure." Alfred said, taking the whiskey once it was ordered up and taking a long, deep drink. He felt his muscles relax, and he felt more at ease with the man, giving a lopsided smile. "I haven't actually seen any of these kinda things before, but it was kinda. Yanno. Arousing. I'm more in to men, though." He admitted.

Ivan couldn't help but have a twisted end to his smile. "... You don't say, do you? I am into men, also." His eyes flinted lustful gazes.

Alfred suddenly felt a lot hotter than he had before. "Oh." He breathed out. Ahh, but this guy must have a partner, he was a regular and extremely attractive, so Alfred didn't have a- Any interest! Ahaha, of course!

Ivan was on his third shot of vodka, and didn't seem tipsy or even affected. He smiled and looked to Alfred, "Do you smoke?" He wondered and considered getting out of the club would ease the tension between them.

Alfred shrugged. "Sometimes. Wanna take a smoke break?"

Ivan beamed a smile, nodded. "Da. " He stood, and led Alfred out the back, opening doors for him and beaming those soft lips at him whenever he smiled. Once they reached outside, he brought out a modern cigar, which looked like an extension of a cigarette and lit it as he drew in the smoke through his mouth, and poured it out his large nostrils.

Alfred brought out a lone cigarette, lighting that as well and puffing on it. It was silent, but it was comfortable. Neither of them seemed on edge, and Alfred stretched his arms over his head, flexing his own biceps and wrists as he grunted softly.

Ivan's eyes wandered down past his shirt as it showed a little bit of skin. What he wouldn't give to touch it, or lick it, maybe wrap it so tightly that Alfred could feel the pleasure of being restrained. He winced as he blushed, and decided to kill the awkward conversation. "Ah... So, May I have your number? Is dat... okay?"

Alfred grinned eagerly. "Course ya can, thought you'd never ask!" He exclaimed happily, drawing out a crumpled napkin from his pocket to write down his number. After he finished, he handed it back to the taller man. "This was a new experience for me, thanks for being so friendly and inviting." He chirped, scratching the back of his head and beaming up at him, a faint pink dusting his cheeks.

Ivan smirked and took out his large phone. It was large, and almost like a tablet as he entered the number into his phone. "Spasibo. Would you like mine as well?"

"Sure!" Alfred took out his phone, this one slim and white.

Ivan nodded, and told him his number. "Ah... You may enter my real name, if you wish... It is Ivan, but you can call me Vanya." He smiled as he repeated his number, "1-834-5555." The way he spoke the numbers rolled off his tongue.

"Ivan." The American tested the new word, the pronunciation foreign to his tongue. "I like it, it's... Pretty, in a way." He plugged Ivan's number into his phone as well. "Got it."

Ivan raised an eyebrow, "Pretty?... Right." He smirked, "I will accept 'pretty' as a compliment den. Da?"

Alfred chuckled. "Da." He couldn't stop smiling around this man.

Ivan chuckled, "Ah- Are you... free for the rest of the night, or would you.. like to go back inside?" He had smoked over half of his cigar.

"I'm free, actually." the blonde said, shoving his hands in his pockets, every minute more relaxed. He took his cigarette free of his lips and flicked it in an ash bin. Was... Was the Russian going to invite him somewhere? Surprisingly, He wasn't opposed to it.

Ivan's mind was wandering. What should he do? He could invite him out for a late dinner at a diner, or make his way back into the club with an awkward vibe. Alfred seemed into it, but maybe they could plan to see it some other time. He cleared his throat, deciding maybe food would be the best option. "... It might be just me, but... I'm a little hungry. Do you... want to join me?"

Alfred gave a thumbs up, pointing to himself. "I'm always hungry!" He exclaimed, nodding. "Let's go somewhere!"

Ivan couldn't help but be surprised at how well things were going. Yao was always easy to please, but upon first meeting him it was hard to get things flowing. He wasn't even to speak about the crazy German that he'd been with now and then, all the ridiculous Nazi outfits. He shook his head at his thoughts, and extended an arm to Alfred. "There's... an old-school diner that stays open all the time, da? We always go in there, after they are properly dressed." The 'we' he was referring too was the people in the club after the shows they performed.

"Mmm, I love diners. Sounds cool, man" Alfred agreed easily, slipping on to Ivan's arm as if they were meant to fit together, like a puzzle. It was nice, to finally find someone who didn't expect everything from him, that knew he had his quirks but didn't mind them. He hugged Ivan's arm tightly. "Kay, so I have like nooooo idea where were going, dude. Lead the way!"

Ivan smiled, and walked with him down the street as he enjoyed to have someone so light-hearted around. Not all about sex at first, or someone he had to bust his balls to be with, but just someone he enjoyed being around, and thought of him likewise. They walked a few minutes, some meant in silence and the other times talking about the show and what they enjoyed. He opened the door for him in the old 50's style diner, and smiled as they both got a booth and slid in the seats.

The blonde was immediately thrilled by the diner, his head moving this way and that as he studied each and every relic of the fifties. "This place. Is totally amazing." He said enthusiastically, nearly bouncing up and down in the booth. "Ah men, I love the fifties so freakin much, you don't even know! Records, poodle skirts, greasy hairdos!" He sighed. "Ah Vanya, you're the best for showing me this place."

Ivan blushed at the apples of his cheeks. "I enjoy it as well, but I am glad we did not live in that time era, Alfred." He said his name for the first time, and he brought out a menu from the table side.

Alfred nodded, barely glancing at the menu before deciding what he wanted. "I guess you're right, I'm pretty happy with what I've got now." He admitted, enjoying the way Ivan pronounced his name. His accent was beyond attractive.

Ivan bit his lip, "You know why I say that, the whole... Cold War. It was between other people than the Russians and Americans, but I don't think we would be sitting here right now if it were the 50's. Well, you would, but I might have a gun to my head at dat point-" He found himself rambling, he was a history major. Clearing his throat, "Anyway, enough about dat."

"Oh, whoa! You're a history buff too?" Alfred asked excitedly, bringing his elbows up on the table to cup his cheeks. "Me too, man! Heh, communists and all that...I'm glad it's over." Just then, the waitress stopped by to take their order.

Once their orders were taken, Ivan nodded. "Da, to continue conversation... I am actually a history major." He seemed proud of the fact, but humble as he slid is hands onto the table gently.

Alfred noticed the hands, bringing his own hand up without reserve and intertwining their fingers happily. "I'm in my third year of college, double major in theater and history." He said contentedly. "Nice to see someone who appreciates our past."

Ivan felt a rush as their hands met. He was the smoothest when it came to meeting someone and even being their domme, but those fingers would be the death of him. He rubbed his hand gently as they looked at each other longingly. He could get lost in those baby blues for the rest of his life, although the odd hair on top of his head was bugging him a little. He decided to ignore it for now; little did he know he would have fun with that later. "... Da, if we do not know our history... we might repeat our past."

"But still, if some things hadn't happened others wouldn't be a problem today." The American said, smiling softly and feeling like a bit of an idiot, a love struck feeling thrumming through his veins. It had only been a few hours, and he already had a major crush on the tall, smart Russian man named Ivan. The waitress dropped off their food quietly, and the two of them barely noticed.

Ivan smirked as he saw Alfred dig into that big burger. He couldn't help but bite into his own, only locking his gaze onto the hungry man in front of him. He liked a man that could eat, it was attractive to him in the sense that he loved to cook, so someone who could eat a lot made him a great potential partner.

Ivan was a daintier eater than Alfred himself was, using a knife and fork whenever necessary. They both continued their conversation paying no heed to the food in their hungry mouths, until Alfred decided to ask the question that had been lurking in the corner of his mind.

"So... In that club. Are you ... Like, a person who, a-ah. Tops?" He stammered, not sure of the correct terminology.

Ivan chuckled, "You are correct, I am known as a "domme" or otherwise, "dominant." He raised an eyebrow, "Would you like to know more about it?"

Alfred nodded curiously, wide blue eyes interested.

Ivan smiled and put down his food for a second as he began to talk about how it works, at least a little. "Well, as a Domme, I take care of my Sub, you know, the submission person. It's just terms, but some like to use the word..." He blushed, "pet." clearing his throat, "Either that be sexually, or emotionally, or however. In the BDSM community,..." He got a little quiet, "You know, we like to ... give pleasure. Whatever our partner likes, we give. Most of the times it's consensual, but at times with certain,... gifts. It's nice to not be so consenting. However, since you're new, I would highly suggest just telling your partner how it feels. You know, what you want, or what you're interested in.

"But... What if I don't know what I'm interested in?" Alfred coughed embarrassedly. He felt very inexperienced at this point, feeling his stomach flip with every word that tumbled out of Ivan's mouth. He was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't even realize that he had unconsciously decided he wouldn't be dominant.

Ivan smiled, "Ah, well, you experiment. As with anything in life. You know, BDSM people are some of the most open people out there- there are some bad apples, as with anything, but some are very nice and caring and listen to the other's needs." He nodded, and smiled. "What.. might be running through your mind?"

"Everything." The smaller blurted, giving a breathy laugh. "It sounds... Like something different. I don't know if I would like it." Suddenly, he looked straight at the man in front of him, determined. "Show me."

Ivan blushed deep shades of red; he couldn't help but look adorable as he stared at Alfred with shining eyes and a gulp. Here? Out of all places?

Alfred caught up to himself, realizing what he had just said. "..." Cue sinking into the seat. "I- I mean later. Like. Ah, not... At the diner, that is, not even yesterday! I mean, t-today, ahhaha, yeah, so, um."

He winced, banging his forehead onto the table.

Ivan leaned over and patted his head gently, blushing. "Ah... Da, that is okay." He leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You are adorable, Alfred."

Both smiling bashfully, the pair both paid their bill and left, Alfred once again latching onto Ivan's arm comfortably on the way out."

Ivan touched his fingers. "It is midnight, Alfred... Are you sure you do not need to be home?" He realize his urgency, and corrected himself, "I mean, I like spending time with you- I just did not know if you needed to be somewhere in the morning. Or if you wanted too... Go back to the club? After midnight, things get a little more... sexual."

Shrugging, the boy chuckled. "I'm in college, I never sleep. Doesn't matter what we do, as... Long as I get to spend more time with you."

Ivan smiled, "Since you are so curious... Do you want to, try something? I mean- nyet, not having sex or anything. Dat is too soon, and I- Ah-" He was stuttering and blushed hard. "You know, just... experiment."

Alfred could not help but laugh again at Ivan's behavior, finding it adorable as they both continued to redden. "...I think I'd like that." He said softly, looking upwards through his eyelashes at the other.

Ivan rubbed the back of his head nervously, and nodded. "... Da. Let's go then." So, they continued to the club on a more nervous note. Ivan could use another shot of vodka as the nerves pricked up his spine on how to teach Alfred such things. Yao and Gilbert never gave him this feeling in his gut, this nervous chuckle in his throat, and a pounding in his large chest.


	3. Don't Talk About My Purple House

**Bondage for the Soul**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers AU_

RusAme [Russia and America]

Authors: Mishasfan and VoltageSama.

_A role-play converted into a readable format; Furthermore, this is an AU so Russia and America are not Nations- They go by Ivan Braginsky and Alfred Jones._

**Chapter 3**

"**Don't Talk About My Purple House.**"

_or_

**"The Chair"**

* * *

Alfred's heart felt like a drum within him, the meat and condiments of his beloved cheeseburger giving him just enough confidence to stand up straight as he walked, attentive to the Russian's instructions.

Ivan opened the same door for him, but he nodded to Alfred. "Wait here, while I go and ask if a room is open..." He walked off without a consent, as he always used to being the dominant one.

Alfred nodded, shuffling from one foot to the other as Ivan walked away, leaving the blonde only able to imagine what was about to come.

Ivan came back and shook his head, "Nyet, That is no go, all the rooms are taken for the night." He rubbed the back of his head. "We... We can go to my house? Are you, did you drive? I did."

The shorter blinked. "Nah, I rode my bike." He said, smiling.

Ivan blushed, "... A motorcycle bike or a city bike?"

Alfred puffed his chest out proudly. "Dirt bike."

Ivan smirked; he thought it was incredibly cute-but not sexy at all. "Good for you, I have an SUV it can fit in." He patted him on the shoulder, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Let's go then."

The boy saluted halfway, running over to get his bike and bringing it back quickly, putting it in the SUV and clambering in himself.

Ivan helped him with his bike, and turned on the car as he had the seat pressed all the way back. He looked to Alfred, "You can bring your seat back if you need too." He knew they were both tall, and it would be nice for a change. Soon, he was moving on. A few minutes later, he drove to a cozy and quaint neighborhood, and much to Alfred's surprise, pulling up to a lilac painted house. "Don't talk about my purple house." Is all he muttered.

Alfred's heart sped up as they reached their location. Here he was, alone with a man he had just met... And they were about to go into his house.

Nonetheless, he had to stifle his laughter at the color choice.

Ivan got out, and told Alfred to wait. To his surprise, he opened the door for his new lover.

Alfred blushed modestly, hopping out of the car gracelessly and almost falling to the ground. "Whoa, thanks, ah, sorry." he mumbled sheepishly.

Ivan smirked, and held his hand as he walked up to his house only to pluck his keys from his pocket and open the door. It was a quiet home, filled with homey amenities and warm furniture; it was like walking into a Russian home in America with the crazy art and ridiculous rugs. He smiled at him, and kissed his cheek again. He led him to another room across from his bedroom, and held a hand on the doorknob. "Don't be intimidated by what you see in here, okay? We're going gentle, and not doing any of that... really weird stuff right now."

Alfred licked his lips, nodding and concentrating on the hand in his, complete trust emanating off of him in waves as the doorknob turned.

The back of Ivan's neck stood up as he opened the door, and there lay his own personal pleasure dungeon to a newcomer to the scene. It seems like all the Russians had the toys. There was a well-placed bed with some weird contraption for a headboard; a pleasure bound chair, and a sex harness. A few other unmentionables, but the blackout curtains and CD player with rolled upset of knives, whips, rope, and everything else at his disposable showed his keeps.

Alfred took in a shark intake of breath, his eyes widening as they scanned the room full of things he had never seen before. He felt a shiver go down his back as he spotted one thing after another, imaging what they did, and what he user would feel...

Ivan nodded. "... Erm... I won't ask 'Any questions?' because you will have many." He leaned his head to the side, "But I will ask, if you're still interested-"

The blonde mimicked Ivan's head motion, before speaking confidently. "Yes."

Ivan chuckled, "Okay... I don't want to make you scared, of course." He knew he changed his demeanor once he started this kind of thing, so he wanted Alfred to be confident with him. "Ah, I won't ask you to be naked- However, I have outfits- Unless, you want to wear a PVC suit? It requires me to ... rub lotion on you, and put it on. Skin tight, you see."

What was a PVC suit? "Uh, do whatever." He said unsurely. "You know what you like, so try it with me and we'll see if I like it too?" It seemed equal enough.

Ivan nodded, "You'll have to be naked. Are you... okay with this?"

"I'll be fine." Ivan could probably hear his heart at this point.

Ivan nodded. "... Do you want me too- help? Or, you get naked on your own?"

"I can do it..." Alfred smiled gently, nodding to himself.

"Unless... You want to help me, I guess. Heh, but they're just clothes."

Ivan tilted up his chin. "They are far from just clothes, Alfred..." He pressed his groin to Alfred, and ghosted his lips on top of him. "They are shreds of material keeping our flesh from touching and souls colliding..." and he kissed Alfred. It was slow and slight at first, but he held his lower back as he kissed him deeper.

Alfred immediately felt as though a spike had been driven through his stomach, the area turning and churning as the both of them kissed deeply, Alfred struggling to catch up with the more experienced man. It was absolutely thrilling.

Ivan pulled away from him gently, as he was blushing hard. He slowly lifted his fingers to Alfred's shirt, and moved it off gently. Staring at the man's body, he could only have a pleased expression as his fingertips ran over the tight flesh.

Alfred panted, having just received the most mind blowing kiss of his life, and coupled with the absolutely smoldering gazes and touches dancing over his upper torso. He kept his eyes locked with Ivan's, biting his lower lip between his teeth and pulling his trousers down past his knees, stepping out of them and standing only in his boxers in front of the Russian.

Ivan lifted his chin, and kissed him deeper. "I want to let you know, I might say some things that embarrass you. It is, well, demeanor changes when we do this thing. If you are too scared, what would you like our safe word to be?"

Alfred nodded determinedly, his lips already wet and shining from the two kisses they had shared. "Hero." He breathed, feeling the cool air wash over his legs like a gentle breeze. He felt mildly exposed, and he wasn't sure how that, in turn, made him feel.

Ivan nodded and patted a place on the bed for him to sit. "Da... Let me get the suit." he knelt as he opened the closet, which only had more toys. Also, in the corner there was a box of XXL condoms, only to make Alfred wonder more. He brought out a slick black and rubber looking piece of cloth. It never looked like it would fit anyone much less Alfred. Also, some lubricant oil as he nodded to him. "Ready? I only have black." he pouted, he had been wanting red.

"Yep!" The blonde agreed once again, his voice steady, although he was mildly concerned about the conforms and the size if the rubber suit. But he was ready anyway.

Condoms

He trusted this man.

Ivan chuckled, "I'll let you... Take off your boxers." he smiled, and stood beside him. "I won't even look, if dat is what you prefer..."

"If I was uncomfortable with having you see me exposed, I wouldn't be here." Alfred mentioned lightly, before sliding his thumbs under the elastic lines in his boxers, bringing them down his - rather plump, he had never been proud of the only bit of weight he couldn't seem to diminish- Rear end and down his long legs until he was completely nude before the Russian.

Ivan blushed more, but smiled as he ruled his fingertips up his legs. "You are beautiful, and handsome, Alfred..." he kissed his calf.

Alfred blushed, sliding his hand through Ivan's pale hair. "No one's ever said that to me before." He murmured softly, each separate part of his skin unconsciously tensing under the foreign touch.

Ivan smiled and slipped the oil onto his foot, and started to stretch the spandex across his foot. "It is tight, restraining... But it will conform and make your body tingle soon."

Alfred nodded, keeping still as the fabric was stretched slowly over his body, making him squirm as the circulation was restrained to his body bit by bit.

"...feels weird." He said softly, paying attention to the different tingling sensations throughout his body.

Change that last word to frame I'm bothered

Ivan chuckled, the suit was in parts. There were the thigh highs and he helped Alfred slip a G-string on, and then followed him up with a bondage male corset, and PVC gloves that went past his triceps. Ivan stared down at his now dressed pet, and his eyes glazed over with lust. Biting his lip, he nodded and attempted to control the hard on in his pants. "... I apologize for it taking too long. I wanted to be gentle with you the first time. How does it feel?" he eyed him with full attention.

Alfred was hot with a sort of pleased humiliation, the bondages sliding against his skin easily with the lubricant that had been applied. His eyes were slightly glazed over from the pressure at points he wasn't used to, each area hyper-aware of its senses.

"It's hard to explain." He said, looking down at himself. "It's... Very different from anything I've ever done..." He shifted, moaning a bit as a sharp tingling feeling shot through his limbs.

Ivan nodded. "let me get dressed..." he started to unbutton his shirt, and sighed when he realized something."shit... I left it in the dryer." he walked out of the room, leaving Alfred alone for a few minutes. Only to return, heavy boots were heard through the house as a new man emerged through the door. Purple glazed eyes met with the baby blues, as black leather chaps along with those military laced boots, and a top black harness exposed his back, and a large hard on hung out as his genitalia was exposed. "I'm not sorry you're seeing my privates, but I could not fit into anything as of what you gave me earlier." His voice was deep and smooth but it had a spark of command at the end of each phrase. "We begin da?"

Alfred was also very fully hard at this point, not to mention stunned. The Russian... The Russian was huge. And oddly different at this point, his violet eyes harder than they had before. If anything was to be pointed out, he looked absolutely sexy. Alfred nodded slowly, his lips pressed together tightly in order to restrain the sounds he might make if he said anything. The outfit he had on was so odd, and he was so hot, and Ivan, oh, that man...

Ivan reached for his hat near the light switch, and placed the final piece on his own head as he snagged the police cat tight. He didn't wear his scarf, which made himself feel vulnerable. Ivan walked slowly to him, and kissed his forehead as he lifted up his chin. "You are going to be a good pet tonight, da? No more trouble out of you." His grip tightened on his cheeks, and pinched them together as he smirked playfully down at him.

Alfred smirked. "I wasn't... Aware I w-was being troublesome in the f-first place." He stumbled over his words. That was the first time Ivan had called him pet... He would never admit it, but he liked it.

Ivan chuckled. "You are cute, and you will do well lyubit." His eyes scanned the room, "I'm considering what to do, da... I know what I'm doing." he smiled and tapped the chair for Alfred to sit in. It was a simple chair.

The blonde walked over to the chair obediently, sitting down on it cautiously. It was just a simple chair indeed. Hmm. "You have all these names for me, should I call you something?" He inquired, squirming a bit in the chair.

Ivan chuckled. "Vanya... Or master." he brought out some rope as he began hog tying Alfred to the chair. Each leg was unable to move, and his hands were tied behind his back. "The more you struggle, the tighter the latex will pull... The more pleasure." then out of his bag came the esteemed red ball gag.

Alfred wasn't sure about the chair, it wasn't comfortable at all. The restraints were semi tight until he stupidly decided to see if he could break them, making them tighten and making him whimper almost inaudibly.

Suddenly something he didn't recognize was revealed and pressed against his mouth, red and unfamiliar. He squirmed again, his noises now muffled by the object in his mouth. It was horribly uncomfortable and humiliating and absolutely and irrevocably arousing. All he could do was raise his eyes to his master, silent and waiting.

Ivan kissed his temple, sliding a crop gently across his thighs. He nudged the crop underneath his ball sack, and rolled them around underneath the leather. "Lyubit..." he stared down at him, and leaned over as he rubbed vase line on Alfred's rosebud nipples, and clamped light pressure then medium pressure, as nipple clamps were hugged around his sensitive organ.

Alfred gave another muffled moan and a yelp as his balls were fondled slowly, before his sensitive nipples were tightly pinched, bringing tears to his bright blue eyes as he tried not to writhe against everything going in around him. It was a stunning mix of pain and pleasure and discomfort that was so mixed the boy couldn't distinguish the difference.

Ivan chuckled darkly, and slid fingertips up his body as he made the clamps jingle a little. Alfred noticed the g string having a weird boxy feel since he put it on, but never questioned it until now. Ivan had a remote in is hand, and he stood before the sitting man, his erection at eye level as he flipped a switch. Light vibrations traveled up Alfred's length and between his ass cheeks against his entrance as he was tightened and unable to jerking it off. "Scream for mne.."

Alfred did just that, letting out a loud, keening moan as pleasure shot into him like a bullet when the G-string started to move, the American himself not being able to do anything but sit there. He arched upwards once, causing the clamps to pull down and tingle as Alfred mewled again, unable to move at all other than to throw his head back and make little to no sound.

Ivan looked right into the closed eyes waiting for them to open. "You react well. You'll let yourself go sooner or later... Maybe you'll have cum all over those panties, how embarrassing, you'll be covered in your own cum." licking his lips, he touched Alfred's nose as he went to the kitchen, leaving Alfred alone for a minute or two as he came back with a cup of ice. He bent over, plucking a cube from the cup as he ran the old sensation over Alfred's already clamped and sensitive rosebud.

Alfred's eyes shot open this time at the new sensation, the inside of his 'panties' wet with pre-cum and perspiration as his chest was abused with the cold water and continued to be clamped. He had no idea the buds had ever been so sensitive, and each of them were tested with this new method, each of them getting hotter and colder in a tango of horrifying pleasure, as all the while he couldn't touch himself or take anything off. It was agonizing torture, and... He found himself loving it. The gag in his mouth was wet with saliva, Alfred moaning and exclaiming around it, muffled "Vanya's is 'mster'" tumbled past his lips until he felt, perhaps, he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. He... He was going to cum all over himself...


End file.
